A Human in Magix
by pika418
Summary: Melanie is an ordinary girl, always has been, always will be. But how did she get through Alfea's barrier? She must solve the mystery of how she got to this strange dimension, how she will get back home, and how she will keep her human self a secret from everyone else! This takes place during the events of Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's pika418! So, this is a brand new story about a girl from Earth named Melanie who ends up in the Magic Dimension and has to keep herself a secret. She meets the Winx and she has to try and find out how she got through the barrier without magic without telling anyone what she's doing. I'm trying not to spoil later story elements, so that's all I'm going to say right now. So, let's bring on the story!**

 **Melanie's POV**

"I'm home!" I announced as I ran into my apartment. I thew my backpack on the ground and collapsed on the couch. My older sister, Willow, chuckled. "I've never seen you this happy on a Tuesday!" I got up and spun around the room. "That's because today is the last day of school!" I had spent the day watching movies, reading comics in the back of class, signing my friends' yearbooks, and stuffing my face with candy. Now I had all my plans settled for summer. Play tons of video games, eat allthe junk food I can get my hands on, and of course, go surfing! Willow was filling her purse with make-up. "So, you wanna go to the mall?" I nodded, grabbed my wallet, and put on my helmet. We hopped on her scooter and we headed off to the mall. We passed Bloom, a girl from my school, who was riding a bicycle with her pet bunny in the basket. I waved as we flew by, but she just sighed. Her parents wouldn't let her get a scooter. Mine wouldn't either, but I was allowed to ride my sister if she was the one steering. (I don't understand that rule, she cannot drive! I don't care if she's 19 and I'm 16, if we knocked over five trash cans in one afternoon, there's obviously a problem!) The entire time we were shopping, I couldn't stop thinking about Bloom. I decided I would go visit her tomorrow. I felt bad, her parents still treated her like she was five. I walked over to her house the next day, and a strange light glowed from the windows. I ran up the driveway and knocked on the door. "Bloom? It's Melanie! What's going on in there?" No one came to the door. I opened the window and jumped in. The light grew larger and brighter, it almost blinded me, as if I were staring directly into the sun. And suddenly, I was pulled into a portal. I can't remember what it looked like, but in a flash, I was in a very different place. There were grassy hills, and in the distance, I saw a pink modernized castle that a bunch of teenage girls were walking towards, including Bloom. She and a blonde girl I didn't recognize were talking on the way to the castle. Where was I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters in one day! Yay!**

Stella's POV

I just finished telling Bloom how she had to pretend to be Princess Varanda of Callisto in order to get past Ms. Griselda when she flipped out. Bloom pointed to a girl with light orange hair that was waist length and straight. She had bangs and green eyes. "That's Melanie, a girl from my school! She's a fairy too?" Apparently so! "Well, I'd say she has to be some sort of magical being, otherwise she never would've gotten past the barrier!" Bloom had a worried look in her eyes. "If she notices me, she could expose my identity and ruin the whole plan! Maybe we just shouldn't bother. I'm fine with going back to Gardenia." I stopped her. "No chickening out! You'll never learn how to use your powers that way! Now come on, 'Varanda!' Let's go sign in!" Headmistress Faragonda gave her speech again and we headed for our dorms. On the way upstairs, I explained the three magic schools to Bloom. We discovered that we actually had dorms next to each other. Bloom had a roommate, but I had my room all to myself! Or so I thought! On the sign outside my dorm, the only name listed was mine, but Bloom and I walked in to find Melanie sitting at a desk in the room. "Oh hi Bloom! Isn't this place cool? I've always dreamed of going to a fancy boarding school like this!" Ok, yeah, Alfea's great. I should know, I got held back. But why is she in my room? "In case you didn't see the sign outside, it says 'Princess Stella of Solaria,' and no other name is listed. Meaning, you're in my room, now leave!" Melanie grabbed her bags and walked out. "Fine, with you as my partner, why would I wanna stay?" She walked by Bloom and whispered something to her, making Bloom laugh. She headed down the hall. I didn't ask Bloom what she said. Honestly, I don't want to know. Bloom went into her room. "I guess I'd better move in!" She had a close encounter with her room partner, Flora, and her talking plant, which almost resulted in Bloom revealing herself. Then we met Tecna, a girl who lives on the other side of my room, and her roommate, Musa. We all decided to get to know each other, so we planned to go out for dinner in Magix City. Bloom wanted some weird food from Earth called "pizza." It sounded good enough, so we agreed on it. "Wait." Bloom announced. "Maybe we should invite Melanie." Really? Tecna was confused. "Who's Melanie? Her name isn't on the class list." Bloom worked out her sentence in her head so she could keep her lie going. "Melanie is my friend from Callisto. She's not on the class list because she registered late. And Stella gave her a hard time, so I think it's only fair that you two start over!" I nodded, but I didn't like this idea. Before Tecna could throw logic back at her, Bloom searched the school until she found Melanie. She told her that she had to pretend Bloom was Princess Varanda of Callisto. "Ok, everyone, this is Melanie! Melanie, meet Flora, Musa, Tecna, and, you've met Stella." Flora waved shyly. Musa said "Hi!" and shook her hand. Tecna asked her some question that none of us understood and Melanie didn't bother to answer. "Hi. I think we got off on a bad start! I'm Stella! Sorry about earlier!" She nodded. "I forgive you. Blo...Varanda told me you didn't mean what you said." I still felt bad about what happened. "Hey, if you still want to be my roommate, then you're welcome to stay." Her face lit up. "Thank you!" Wow, her assigned roommate must have been awful! "Where is your official room anyway?" She froze up and looked around the room. "Uh, I'm starving! Let's go get that pizza!" We all laughed and got on the bus to Magix. I could tell this was going to be way better than last year! I haven't blown anything up yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Been super busy with a school project, so only one new chapter today!**

Melanie's POV

Once you make up a lie, you can either reveal yourself, or keep going until you crash. Bloom thought she had it rough, pretending to be a fairy princess, but I'm not a real fairy at all. I don't even know how I got here, nor did I know how to get back home! I tried my best to relax and keep my cool during dinner. I didn't talk much, and neither did Bloom. We were both worried we would say the wrong thing an get caught in our charades. Bloom took out her phone and tried to call someone, but nothing happened. "Ugh! I don't understand why my phone isn't working!" She probably understood. I don't think human made cell phones work here, wherever we are. Tecna offered to see what was wrong with it, but the second she laid eyes on the phone, she started laughing uncontrollably. "This thing is ancient! Where did you get it? This should be in a museum!" Huh? That's one of the most state-of-the-art phones back at home! Well, I guess the fairy of technology has seen much more advanced devices in a shoe store! This dimension is so strange. Bloom left to go use the restaurant's pay phone. The rest of us went outside and sat by a fountain. Musa decided to start up a conversation. "So, Melanie, what's your fairy power? Mine's music!" My fairy power? I had to think of something fast! I looked at my necklace, it was shaped like a rainbow. "I'm the fairy of rainbows!" I sure hoped that rainbow magic was a power given to the civilians of Callisto, or a fairy harnessing rainbow powers was even possible! The girls all gasped. Flora pointed to my necklace. "The rainbow is a very powerful source of positive magic! You have a bright future!" Wow, that was lucky! They believe I'm a fairy! Musa was amazed. "You know, I heard that the rainbow is the source of all the fairy magic in the whole universe! Does Varanda know? Does she have rainbow powers too?" Tecna noticed that Bloom was taking a while. "Hey, what's taking Varanda so long? I hope I didn't upset her with my comment about her phone." We heard a loud crash in the distance and ran into a dark corner. There stood Bloom, frozen in ice. Three girls and an ogre were laughing manically. Stella had obviously seen them before. "Oh no! The witches got her! Transform!" Suddenly, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna had colorful sparkly outfits, and they all had fluttering wings, except tecna, who had a glowing green glider on her back. Stella ran over to me. "Why aren't you transforming?" I shrugged. "I guess I just didn't reach that level yet." She remembered that I was from Earth like Bloom, and she left me alone. She tossed her ring into the air. "Ring of Solaria!" In a flash, it turned into a scepter. They fought the witches and saved Bloom. Stella hugged her and accidentally said her real name. The both of us explained the "sneaking Bloom into Alfea as Princess Varanda" plan, which reminded Tecna of my name not being on the list. "Melanie, are you really from Callisto?" I shook my head. "Bloom and I are from Earth, if that makes any sense." I stopped myself from telling her that I don't have magic powers. We walked back to Alfea after curfew, trying to quietly sneak back to our rooms undetected. A spotlight shone on the six of us, and I quickly ran behind a bush. Ms. Griselda, the teacher who has no idea I'm here, gave my friends a lecture. The Headmistress also came out. They found out about Bloom's lie, but the Headmistress let her stay because she got past the barrier. That was when I learned that an invisible barrier blocked non-magical beings from getting into Magix. That was when I got confused. If Bloom is from Earth and got through the barrier, that means she's a fairy. I'm also from Earth, and I also got through that barrier. Am I a fairy? Did I get here on accident, or did I bring myself here without even knowing it? I had some questions left unanswered, so i decided it was time to come out of my lies too. I ran out from behind the bush. "Wait!" Ms. Griselda glared at me. "I THOUGHT I saw six of you! Who are you? I don't recognize your face." I nodded. "There's a reason for that. I'm not truly a student here. But I do have magic, and I want to learn how to use it. Stella was nice enough to let me share a room with her. Please, let me stay." Headmistress Faragonda agreed. "Of course you can stay! While you girls all came in a bit late, I can tell you all have potential to be great fairies some day!" Ms. Griselda stared at Stella. "Most of you, anyway." We all went back to our rooms that night. I unpacked my backpack and unrolled it into a sleeping bag. I went to the window and saw a shooting star fly by. _All I wish for tonight is to find a way back home. I miss my parents and Willow very much. But, I guess it wouldn't be awful if I stayed here for a little while. I need to know if I'm a fairy or not. I mean, I must be, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten past the barrier. Whatever I am, I really love it here. I'm going to learn a lot from my friends and my teachers. Goodnight, Magic Dimension!_


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: left;"strongBeen kinda inactive, but now that the week's almost over, I'm free!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Bloom's POV/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Time for my first official lesson at Alfea! Our metamorphosymbiosis teacher, Professor Wizgiz, was showing us how to magically change our forms. It looked easy enough. Our first assignment was to change our hair to a different color. I concentrated as hard as I could, but my hair didn't even turn half a shade! The other girls made it look so easy! I noticed Melanie's hair didn't change either. Maybe it has to do with us being from Earth? The rest of my day was pretty easy, but I couldn't stop thinking about my failure to cast that spell! Stella and Melanie came into my dorm so she could help us both perfect our metamorphosymbiosis. (Wow, that's a mouthful!) I made slight progress, but Melanie couldn't channel her powers at all. Flora was getting tired, so we all decided to call it a night. The next day, I discovered some great news! The boys from Red Fountain were coming to Alfea for a party to celebrate the new school year! Only one problem: I needed a dress! The other girls and I went on a shopping trip in Magix city, but I couldn't find the one for me. They eventually all went back to Alfea since the party would be starting soon. I finally found the dress I wanted, only the skirt was a bit long. I took it back to my dorm so I could trim it. After I couldn't find scissors anywhere, I decided this was the perfect situation to practice my magic. All I wanted to do was take a couple inches off the bottom, but instead, I lit the dress on fire! I put it out and searched the school for scissors. As I was wandering around, I heard three familiar voices. It was the three witches who attacked me! They were staring at a chest with magic eggs that turn into a cloud of butterflies when you touch them. They were gifts for us from the Specialists! The witches cast a spell that changed the affect of the eggs. Instead of butterflies, snake rats would come out of them instead! I had to tell the girls before the Specialists gave those eggs to every fairy in school! /p


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes! It's the weekend! I'm on fire, and nothing can stop me from writing now!**

Melanie's POV

Now that I had my dress on, it was time for the party. I was a bit nervous, but the girls insisted that I joined in on the fun. We walked into the beautifully decorated room, and there were boys! They were all wearing identical jumpsuits with capes, each with a different colored jewel attached. Stella immediately went for a boy with short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. "Everyone! This is Prince Sky! My boyfriend!" We all said our hellos to the young prince, then we wandered around the party individually. I avoided eye contact with everyone. This entire place was so magical, I was just lucky no one caught me yet. I bumped into a visiting boy and we both fell over. "Sorry! Didn't see you there!" I helped him up, and then, we couldn't stop staring at each other. He had messy black hair and dark blue eyes. He also wore blue glasses. "I'm Pete." I didn't realize he was waiting for a response, I just kept staring mindlessly. "What's your name?" I jumped back. "Oh, right! Melanie!" Pete took my hand. "I like that, Melanie." Was this seriously happening? Boys back on Earth never noticed me, and when they did, it was always because I said something really awkward! Then he suddenly realized that we weren't alone. "So, you wanna dance?" I nodded and we walked to the dance floor together. A ball song was playing, and we waltzed around the room. "You know Pete, I actually have never ballroom danced before!" He chuckled. "Don't worry! You're doing great!" I accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oh! Sorry! Did that hurt?" He shook his head. "Nope, don't worry about it, not many hings can hurt me anymore." Huh? "What do you mean?" He twirled me. "It's nothing major, really. Just that I've fought so many monsters in the past and got pretty badly injured, so if anyone steps on my foot, I don't even feel it anymore." Woah. He fought monsters? That wasn't in the orientation! Maybe I should go home soon! I started to walk away. Pete followed me. "Where are you going?" I ignored him and kept going. "Wait up! What's wrong?" I stopped and turned around. "I just need some alone time right now." He nodded. "I understand. just don't take too long. We're gonna give out special gifts later on!" I went to my room and locked the door. "I don't belong here. I don't belong on Earth. I don't belong anywhere!" Musa came upstairs. "There you are! We were looking for you!" I sat on the floor in tears. She sat next to me. "Boy problems?" I shook my head. "No. Pete's a great guy. This has nothing to do with him." Musa looked confused. "Then what's wrong?" I had a sudden desire to tell Musa the truth, but I stopped myself. "You wouldn't understand. No one here would, not even Bloom." Musa put her hand on my shoulder. "I'll understand if you tell me." I realized that if I didn't talk about my problems with my friends, things would only get worse. "Ok, so, you know how Bloom and I came here from Earth?" She nodded. "Well, I'm not a fairy! I was just going to Bloom's house, but there was a strange glow inside. I thought Bloom and her family were in trouble, so I climbed in through the window. But then, I ended up here! Stella says there's a magic barrier that keeps non-magical beings out of Alfea, but I'm powerless and I got through! What's wrong with me?" She seemed surprised. "The barrier never fails, so that means you must be some sort of magical creature. You told me you were the fairy of rainbows, maybe you just need to believe hard enough to tap into your powers!" I stood up. "I made it up! I'm wearing a rainbow necklace, so I used that as my fake fairy power!" She pointed to my necklace. "The charm! It just changed!" I looked at it, and the rainbow had become a star. "What does this mean?" Musa looked at the necklace. "I think this is the reason you got past the barrier. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it must have something to do with you being here if you truly aren't a fairy! Who gave this to you?" I tried to remember who gave me the necklace. It was a birthday present, from, my grandma! I told Musa. "Maybe your grandma is a fairy!" I sighed. "Was a fairy. She's gone." Musa comforted me. "It's alright. I lost my mom when I was very young. It's hard. Especially with the Day of the Rose coming up and everything, but I always remember to stay strong." I had no idea what she was talking about, but somehow it made me feel better. "Let's go back downstairs. The Specialists are about to give us their gifts! I bet Pete's waiting for you!" We went downstairs together and found Bloom panicking. "Witches...spell...snake rats...stop them!" This didn't sound good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfortunately, the WiFi on my computer decided to stop working, so I have to write on my phone until I figure out what's wrong with it. If spell check replaces any words with something weird and I don't catch it, I apologize in advance.**

Bloom's POV

We had to break the spell those witches put on the eggs before they ruined our party! Melanie left to go warn everyone in case my plan failed. Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and I joined hands and formed a circle around the chest with the eggs in it. Then together, we chanted a spell three times. "What it once was, let it be again. What it once was, let it be again. What it once was, let it be again." Now all that was left to do was hope our plan worked and Melanie was ready to round up the students in case of an emergency. Prince Sky handed out the eggs to the fairies. We watched in suspense, hoping the spell worked. A nearby fairy held the egg, and it turned into a cloud of butterflies. We did it! I signaled Melanie from across the room, and she ran over. "Great job! You just saved Alfea's party!" I remembered that I was still wearing my favorite T-shirt and jeans, not a party dress. I was about to go get my dress from my room, when I realized the witches were still here! That's when it hit me: the snake rats wasn't just a prank, they were going to use it as a cover so they could get what they really wanted, Stella's magic ring! I had to stop them, Stella's powerless without her ring, and who knows what trouble they could cause with it? I had no choice but to fight them for it. Their magic was stronger than mine, and I could tell that this would be a losing fight. Icy blasted me with ice, Darcy confused me with her illusions, and Stormy attacked me with natural disasters. Only I couldn't give up. Stella's powers were on the line. I fell into the huge crack resulted from Stormy's earthquake. As I fell to my demise, that sense of power and determination still existed within me. And then, the strangest thing happened. My entire body started to glow, and in a flash, I was wearing a sparkling pale blue top with a matching skirt, a yellow tiara was on my head, and I had pale blue boots with high heels. I felt something on my back. Wings! I transformed! I flapped them as hard as I could, and I rose from the crack. Now, it would be a fair fight! Or so I thought. I transformed, but they still got Stella's ring. My friends saw what happened and ran outside after the witches left. Stella seemed surprisingly happy, even though her ring was stolen. "Bloom! You transformed!" I sighed. "But I lost the ring to those three evil witches." Flora laughed. "No you didn't! I put a little surprise in that egg and switched it out with Stella's Ring of Solaria!" She pulled out an egg from the party that had Stella's ring in it. "So what did you put in the egg that they took?" Flora gave Stella back her ring. "I'll tell you later! Let's get back to the party! You still aren't dressed yet!" I changed into my dress, and even though the skirt was a little long and slightly burnt at the bottom, everyone in the ballroom was silent when I walked in. They all thought that my dress was the most beautiful thing they've ever seen. Especially Brandon! At the end of the night, I met up with Flora again. "So, you still never told me what you put in that egg!"

Icy's POV

The moment had finally come! My sisters and I would finally have the Ring of Solaria, and we could take over the entire magic dimension! If only I could get this egg to open! "I'm not sure why it won't open. I know the ring is in here, otherwise that annoying fairy from earlier wouldn't have been so desperate to protect it!" The egg started cracking open, but the patterns were too smooth and quick to be plastic breaking. Something was alive inside the egg. Maybe a snake rat? The shell broke and shatters of it flew around my room, and in my hands was a small purple duckling! It took one look at me and smiled. "Mama!" It jumped on my face and started kissing me! Ew! "Ugh! I hate it! I hate it!" Those fairies might have gotten back at me, but they just started a war between us!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally back to this story! It needs tweaking, I'll get on that when I'm finished. So, we last left the Winx at Alfea's party. Now, we move on to the second week of Bloom and Melanie's time at fairy college.**

Melanie's POV

My life hadofficially went downhill. Bloom transformed last week, leaving me the odd one out. Musa knows my secret, but the others don't. To make matters even worse, I'm failing all of my classes because of my lack of magic, the three witches stole Stella's Ring of Solaria, and there is no way for me to get back home! I knew I didn't belong here, I had to confess. Sure, I could get past the barrier, but that can only get me so far. I'd need magic to get back to Earth, and I don't have any. Before I could go back home, there was two things I had to do: help Stella get her ring back, and tell my friends my secret. Our mission was set. We had to sneak into Cloudtower, find the ring, and get out of there as fast as possible. Easier said than done. Once we got in, all we could do was home the witches weren't in their room. It was pretty easy to find, considering the fact that they live with that stinky ogre, and the room smells like him. I cautiously searched for the ring. This school was creepy! Red windows with spider web patterns, there was always a lightning storm outside, Willow would love it here. Thinking of my sister made me even more homesick, and that encouraged me to keep looking. That ring was my ticket back home! I saw it in a pile of dust in the corner, and I handed it to Stella. We were about to leave, but Bloom was drawn to Cloudtower's archive. She found a book that contained information about every magical being. I was intrigued! This could tell me whether or not I was a magical being!

When Bloom touched the book, I heard a woman's voice. She did NOT sound amused! This was my cue to run for it. Just as I suspected, monsters were everywhere. I tried my best to get away, but I tripped when the door to one of the rooms opened. A witch stood at the doorway, I expected her to attack me, but instead, she took my hand and helped me up. She was about to say something, but she saw the swarm of giant spiders coming down the hallway and pulled me into her room. "Who are you?" I asked her. She locked her door. "I'm Mirta, the Witch of Emotions. I saw you and your friends a couple times before. What are you doing at Cloudtower?" I explained to her that Stella's ring was stolen by three student witches. "I know exactly who you're talking about!" she gasped. "Those Trix have gone too far! First they make fun of me, then turn my best friend against me, and now they stole someone's powers? Oh, one of these days, they're gonna hear it from me!" Loud thunder boomed. Whoa, that's pretty cool! "Um, Mirta? How do I get out of here?" She showed me a secret exit that Headmistress Griffin wouldn't see. Along the way, we talked about the Trix and my friends. "So, just a question, Melanie. Why haven't you transformed into a fairy yet?" I tried to think of an answer. "I just haven't been faced with a challenge yet." She nodded. "I get it. Magic can be tough. I'm not all that great with dark magic and negative energy. I actually wanted to be a fairy like you, but Lucy and I do everything together, and she always wanted to go to Cloudtower." You can pick if you're a fairy or a witch? I didn't think it worked that way! I didn't say anything though. My ignorance of the magic universe would hurt me, so I just went along with whatever anyone said and pretended it was normal everyday stuff. I waved goodbye to Mirta as I walked back to Alfea. Little did I know what awaited me when I got back to school.

I was greeted by Headmistress Faragonda and Ms. Griselda, who got a call not too long ago from Headmistress Griffin. She told them that we sneaked into Cloudtower, and our punishment was to clean the entire school without the use of magic. They tried to take my powers away so I wouldn't be tempted to use them but nothing happened. "Headmistress Griffin already took my powers at the school, she said she'll give them back when my punishment's over." I walked back to my room filled with regret. I just lied to two teachers. When I got to my room, the girls were all angry at me. Tecna was the most disappointed. "You just left in the middle of a fight, then came back ten minutes after us alone. Very illogical." I sat down. "I'm sorry I ran off, but there's something you all need to know about me, it's time you finally learned the truth."


	8. Sorry :(

**Just in case you didn't already know, a Human in Magix is unfortunately cancelled. I knew that I would have to cancel one of my stories in order to have more time to work on others, and I really don't want to end it, but this was my first, and therefore, weakest story, and I really don't feel like rewriting. I will write another Winx fanfic some time in the future, but right now I just don't have the time. I'll probably wait until Winx Club WOW comes out in the fall, by then I should be long done with Disney Academy, Roofhowse & Skip, and my unnamed Big Hero Miraculous sequel coming out soon. By then I may even be done with Disney Academy 2, but I'm not gonna push myself too hard to finish everything. So in case you're wondering what happens, Melanie discovers that her grandmother was actually a fairy, and she was given a fairy dust necklace for her birthday, not knowing what it was, and that allowed Melanie to pass through the barrier, despite the fact she wasn't born with magical energy. And of course, the Winx go to Domino, Bloom learns she's the princess, they fight the Trix, same ending as Season 1. I'm so sorry guys. Once I get another good idea, I'll try again on here and see what happens. Winx is one of those "addictive to write about" topics, so it shouldn't be too hard to come up with something. I'll see you then!**


End file.
